Raising the Darkslayer
by ShadeSlayer666
Summary: An approach to how Vergil was trained and what may have made him the way he is portrayed in DMC3
1. Prologue : Give me more power

_Raising the Darkslayer_ Prologue: Give me more power

"_I see the fear you have inside,_

_You can run, but never hide;_

_I will hunt you down_

_And tear you limb from limb._

_Nothing shall remain:_

_Not your memory or name_

_It will be as though you never ever lived!"_

_(Manowar, House of death)_

The house was burning fiercely when the boy smashed through the first story window in the high grass. Behind him there was the sound of metal clashing and a woman's screams of agony. Nothing too encouraging.

_I must draw them away…Mom and Dante need me to buy some time. If only this sword wasn't so heavy._

The sound of another window shattering could be heard, and then footsteps. He didn't try to look back. It was working. They were following him. _Where to go? Where to go? The cemetery! That might be a good place to lose them._

_**Wait for us, little boy…… We want to take you to your father….. Wait up….. your brother is coming too…. **_The voices were luring, almost softly, but he doubted that his mother screamed with joy or the house lit itself on fire. Good thing for the sword.

Nearly out of breath he reached the cemetery and tried to figure out a good place to make his stand. _In front of the Johnston mausoleum there is enough space to fit a battalion. Better avoid it if I want to hide and lose them._

But just as he set foot in the cemetery a hand grabbed his shoulder. The sword flew out of its sheath almost by its own will, and the assailant was laid full low. A skeleton with barely a few patches of muscle still hanging from its bones was right behind the one felled.

_**We were waiting for you boy…… Won't you play with us?**_

_Play with you? I'll leave this task to my friend here _hesaidpointing the sword upward. The blade was wobbling in his hands, testimony to the weight of it, and the small frame of the child.

One opponent after the other fell before the singing blade and still they rose time and again to grab him by the arms and legs. _You guys are trying to wear me down aren't you? _he said without stopping for breath.

Minute after minute the stalemate continued, until the boy, short for breath leaned against a tombstone, and the blade fell. He was dead tired. The golden amulet hung like a lead weight, and he was sweating buckets. As he grasped for breath, he felt the putrid breath of a demon. _**Put up quite a fight, boy. NOW DIE!!**_

He felt the sword more like a punch in the gut, until he started to bleed. The world started to blur, and then the cold set in.

_**He's dying. Our master's orders are complete. The other boy we did not find, but the traitor's woman was delicious. **_The demons were laughing, gathered around a taller one with a glowing red scythe. They were mocking him. _Dante must have escaped if they couldn't find him. I must have did something right_

_Why are you sleeping boy? You need to get up and send them screaming back._

_Who…who are you?_

_Do you want more power, kid?_

_What?_

_Power, power to slay these pathetic wretches. Your father would have done them in with his bare hands. I ask again: DO YOU WANT POWER??_

_Yes, I want power to avenge my mother._

_Did you say something, boy? I can't hear you!_

_I WANT MORE POWER !! GIVE ME MORE POWER!!_

_Atta boy!! . Kill !!_

The air grew thick with power, the sword slid itself out of the boy's chest and into his hand. His eyes turned blood red. A gust of air cut the ring of demons and skeletons in half at the waist. The one with the red scythe grinned and charged, but before it could go more than one step, dozens of swords appeared out of the thin air, and cut him to ribbons as they fell. The last thing the creature saw was the boy with a wicked grin staring at him while the blades fell.

The boy walked to the remains of the demons but dropped down screaming while his form turned into that of a demon with a blue cloak and blue eyes. Just as suddenly he reverted to a human and wept.

-----------------------------------------

As the sun rose over the ruins, a boy crawled out of what was the basement of a house, dragging a six-foot hand-and-a-half sword with a skull cross-guard. Trudging through the ashes, he spotted the remains that once might have been a woman, and wept.


	2. Chapter 1: Bring me the son of Sparda

**Part 1: The Oniwabanshu**

**Chapter 1 : Bring me the son of Sparda**

"_How could he know this new dawn's light_

_Will change his life forever?"_

_(Metalica, Unforgiven 3)_

The dojo was alive with the sounds of bokens clashing against each other. Master Kenji Shinomori was watching a certain fiercely sparring pair. His own daughter, his assistant master, was beating some sense into a certain student. The door slid open soundlessly and an attendant approached the master and whispered into his ear "_There was something you might find disturbing on CNN a few minutes ago. I've recorded it for you, sir."_

Raising an eyebrow, he followed. The attendant led him to an office and accessed a file on the computer there. The news was bleak indeed : _**"In other news, Eva Angellini, daughter of the Italian billionaire Alessandro Angellini was found by police officers butchered in the mansion she shared wither husband, world renown antiques dealer and tycoon Andrew Sparda. Sparda was reported missing after his plane crashed near Mallet Island 10 months ago. The couple's twin boys were not found. Authorities do not exclude the possibility of a robbery and kidnapping, since Sparda's collection of rare weapons is missing 3 valuable pieces: a 15**__**th**__** Century claymore, an 11**__**th**__** century odachi and an 800 year-old Viking longsword. A nation- wide search was……"**_

The report trailed on, but he was no longer listening. He banged his fist on the desk "_I want 30 of the Oniwaban's best foreign operatives to sniff around and find those boys. And I will take no excuses for failure. Now go and fetch my daughter !!"_

Looking after the attendant running like the dogs of hell were hot on his tail, Master Shinomori thought "_**Sparda……. Now there was a warrior…. I still remember when I first met him….."**_

--------------------------------------------------

_**70 years prior**_

The lamp shone dimly as the man walked into the room, leaving an odachi with a white hilt and silver-inlaid sheath on a rack next to the door. He looked European, with white hair and wore military garb assorted with a pair of combat boots of obvious US make.

"_How dare this gaijin carry a Japanese sword like it belongs to him? He sullies it by merely having it…" _the boy urged his father and got a hit upside the head. "_Don't insult our guest, son. This is Sparda, the legendary dark knight who closed the gates of the Demon Realm. He deserves our respect, not scorn. Watch and learn, son."_

Sparda knelt on the tatami and bowed to the pair. "_Master Shinomori. The task you asked of me is done. Thanks to your tip, the yakuza will not be having any more help from the demon realm. The portals are shut."_

The man bowed back and replied "_You may name your price now, Sparda. You said that you would when all is done. What can the Oniwabanshu do for you?"_

"_I do not want money, master Shinomori. Just that your organization train my successor like one of yours when the time comes."_

"_Agreed. I or any of my successors will see this task through when your heir will be chosen. And we will make him worthy of continuing your work."_

Sparda bowed, took the sword from the rack and left. Aoshi Shinomori, leader of the Oniwabanshu, smiled to his son:

"_This will be our greatest task, my son. And we WILL see it through."_

_-------------------------------------_

_**10 years ago**_

"_It's been 60 years, Sparda. I see you have returned. And haven't aged a day. What I wouldn't give to have your longevity"_

Sparda smiled and drew a picture from his coat pocket "_These are my boys. The one with the slicked back hair is Vergil, and the one with the big grin is Dante. I will accompany them here when they are 14 to be trained as agreed. Up till then I will teach them the basics."_

Master Kenji nodded "_It will be done as agreed. And I still wish for your longevity, Sparda."_

Shaking his head, Sparda replied "_I don't think you would like living for 2000 years and seeing many friends wither away while you remain untouched by time. It wears down your nerves. It taught me to treasure humanity even more."_

-----------------------------------

The attendant returned with a visibly flushed face. "_The search is on, Okashira. All our people in England are looking for the boys. Keiko-sama said she would go for them when they are located. Do you also want our people to search for Sparda, sir?"_

Kenji looked at the boy, and added with a grim smile: _"No. If Sparda did not appear on his own by now, it means he is beyond our reach. I hope he's not dead, because if he is, this world is in deep trouble."_


	3. Chapter 2 : Enter Yamato

**Chapter 2: Enter Yamato**

_All, all my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned  
By your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down?  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

_(Korn, Thoughtless)_

Vergil awoke to the sound of a kettle. He was not in the graveyard anymore; he was on a bed in a shack. He saw an old man dressed in black, reeking like the things he fought looking at the sword he clutched . As he tried to touch it, the sheath grew thorns, and the man took his hand away.

"_How did it do that? I ain't never seen a sword like that. And it sticks to your hand, boy, as if it were glued."_

Vergil sprang away from the man and put his hand on the hilt, ready to draw. "_Where am I ? Who are you? How long was I out?"_

The man laughed and raised his hands in a surrender. "_My name is Jack, I am the caretaker of this here graveyard, and you have been unconscious for about a day and a half. I found you out cold clutching that thing and brought you down here. Someone from the local constable's office will be here tomorrow to see to you."_

Tightening his hold on the sword, Vergil hissed "_Why is there a policeman coming for me? And why were you trying to take my sword?"_

The man tried to close the gap between him and Vergil, but the sight of the sword seemed to keep him at bay.

"_You see, boy, there was a robbery at Mr Sparda's place, and some things are missing. That sword of yours might be from there. I was trying to make sure it was returned to the owner, 'is all."_

Vergil eased up a little, but still kept the man firmly in his sights

"_Yes, this sword belongs to my father, Mr Sparda as you call him. It was given to me as a gift on my birthday. Same day the house was burned, and my mother was killed. And I don't think your hand belongs on it"_

_He's lying to you. He wants the sword._

Vergil looked bewildered around for the source of the voice, but there was no one else in the room.

The man came even closer and reached for the sword. Vergil smacks him with the sword and walks towards the door. "_You and I, voice, need to have a chat. I'll take your word for it nonetheless."_

Outside, from behind a tree, another man walks into view. His eyes glow yellow, and as he comes out, his nails extend a few inches. "_**Boy, you picked a good day to die**__."_

_In case you can't tell, that is a demon. Attack him , before he attacks you._

Vergil yelled _"Would you shut up already? Concentration, you know, does not come easy." _

The thing cocked its head to the side and said in a soothing tone, _"__**Surrender now, and I might consider killing you fast." **_then dragging the claws along the tree, leaving deep cuts in the bark, _**"If not…. well, you get the picture…". **_The grin it showed did not spell anything good. It crouched ready to strike.

You should act now, before you turn into confetti. Remember the ghost swords you brought forth last time? Try going for those.... this thing is not fast enough to avoid them. You might even get away with your life.

The thing threw itself at the boy, but he dodged , drew the sword and brought it in to meet the thing's hand, and missed his mark. The demon back handed Vergil and jumped to pin him down.

"_How do I summon the swords?"_

_Think of how many you want, where you want them and what you want them to do. Then visualize the shape and concentrate. Who knows, you may even succeed._

Vergil and the demon ducked and weaved for a while, none of them landing a hit. Vergil's forehead was furrowed; he tried to summon the ghostly swords, but he got no results. His rage built until he felt like he was going to explode. His head felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. "_What's happening to me? Answer you blasted voice!!"_

_Picture releasing the rage like an explosion. See what happens_

He tried it, but the momentary pause gave the demon an opening. Before he knew what happened, Vergil had a hand through his shoulder.

"_**You are weak, boy. Son of Sparda? Not even close….." **_the demon twisted the hand, and Vergil's face contorted in pain. He screamed, and along with the sound came an explosion of blue energy. The demon's arm was obliterated, and he was singed. As it rose from where it fell, the demon saw that the boy had turned into something demonic , the sword sheath now bonded to the side of the boy's left fore-arm.

To Vergil, the world took on a reddish hue, and all seemed to move slower. The demon picking himself off the ground, seemed to stretch for hours. A lust for blood took him, and acting on instinct alone, he methodically dismembered the demon one limb at a time, leaving the head last. His limbs seemed lighter, the wound in his shoulder was no more, and power seemingly coursed through his veins.

A noise broke his contemplation. The sound of a shotgun being cocked. He turned around, and saw the black-clad man raising the weapon in slow motion. Before the human even started to press the trigger, a ghost sword went down the barrel of the gun, split it and shattered in hundreds of shards. The man dropped the mangled weapon and tried to scream. Four more swords stapled him to the side of the house, while a fifth headed for his neck. He had to stop it, had to control himself, the anger and the bloodlust.

"_Stop!" _he screamed,and all the blades shattered, as the world resumed its normal color. The man fell to the ground in a broken heap. As Vergil approached him, he broke into screams "_Don't hurt me, please. I'm sorry."_

_This was not what I anticipated. You could have just torched the demon, there was no need to play butcher. I suggest you leave before more trouble finds you._

Vergil stopped in his tracks. "_This is getting old, voice. Who are you? Where are you? And how the hell did you get in my head?"_

_I was hoping you would figure it out on your own. You really take the fun out of it. My name is Yamato, and I am the sword in your hand. I am in your head, because I was bonded to you by blood when you almost died in the cemetery. I served your father since he made me. And I will lend my strength to all I deem worthy. _

He looked the sword over a few times, "_This has to be a joke. I knew dad was a demon, but I had no idea that the swords talk."_

The sound of a siren broke his contemplation. He went inside the house, took a rag from the table, threw it to the caretaker and went for a side fence.

"_I have to stop drinking," _the caretaker thought, "_I'm starting to see things…"_


	4. Intermission: Comings and goings

**Intermission: comings and goings**

The police cruiser pulled up to the front gate of the cemetery, and 2 officers ran to the caretaker's house guns in hand. They saw the man tying pieces of a rag over some wounds in his arms. He had more such injuries on his legs.

"_Jesus….. What happened here sir? Do you need a doctor?"_

Looking at the officers, the caretaker mumbled _"Doctor, definitely. I can't tell you for sure what happened. I might have had hallucinations. But I did see one of Mr Sparda's boys. He was kind of shocked, and had one of the swords. He went east."_

One of the officers gave the other a surprised look, then took his radio and called for an ambulance, while the other helped the man dress his wounds.

-----------------------------------------------------

The man rushed to the pay phone, dialed a number he had scribbled on a piece of paper and waited. Finally someone picked up

"_I have news on one of the boys. He was seen by the caretaker of a graveyard near his home. He was heading east. No sign of the other. Tell the okashira."_

The voice on the other end acknowledged and hung up. The man walked away into the rain, pulling his hood over his head.

Two blocks farther down, he was pulled rather abruptly into a dark alley, where he found a .357 Magnum aimed at his privates. The voice at the other end asked with an obvious Italian accent " _You were saying something about a boy from Sparda's house, maggot?_"

" _Y-Y-Y-Yes ,h-h- he was heading east, a- according to witnesses."_

He got hit upside the head and fell unconscious. He assailant walked into the light pulled a cell phone from her pocket and dialed. "_We have a lead, Mr Angellini. He's heading east towards London. We'll catch up to him there."_

_-----------------------------------------_

A knock on the screen door awoke Keiko Shinomori. "_What is it?"_

"_News on the boy, miss. He's heading for London. Your father wants you to be ready to catch the 11 o'clock flight to London. Tickets have been taken care of."_

She looked at the clock. It said 2 AM.

"_Just fuckin' peachy. Only 4 more hours of sleep."_


	5. Chapter 3 : I Double dare you

**Chapter 3: I double dare you**

"_Deliver me from this war  
It's not for me it's because of you  
Devil's instant my eternity  
Obey to kill to save yourself"_

_(Nightwish, 10__th__ man down)_

"_Ms. Keiko Shinomori is asked to come to the Customs office regarding the special cargo as soon as possible. I repeat, Ms. Keiko Shinomori is asked to come to the Customs Office regarding the special cargo as soon as possible" _

After being summoned a couple more times, Ms Shinomori finally made an appearance in front of the Customs Office, face flushed and gasping for breath.

"_Gomen nasai. What seems to be the trouble, sir?"_

The officer took in her heaving chest, stray strands of hair escaping from a rapidly loosening ponytail and slightly rumpled business suit and asked himself what this ruffled looking woman could possibly do with a katana, much less one of **that** kind. But one never knows … "Ms. Shinomori, we beg your pardon, however clearing your special luggage will take longer. My colleague and I felt the need to have the clearance double-checked, since this kind of cargo you are carrying is rather unusual. We'll try to speed along the process. It should take about 15 minutes more."

She nodded politely giving a small sweet smile and headed for the juice bar.

"_**Damn nosy, self important, pompous paper pushers! *sigh* I need to get that kid **__**now**__**! If this keeps up, someone else will snatch him. Why the hell did I have to take **__**that**__** sword?"**_

She found a table which gave her a good vantage point of Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle- Idiot in action, and began plotting her next move.

Half an hour later, standard sword-case slung over her shoulder and toting a trunk, Keiko left the airport and hailed a cab.

"The Hilton, please."

"_**This had better be a simple, clean-cut job, or so help me… they had better double my pay."**_

---- previously----

The old man pushed an envelope to the woman sitting in front of him at the table.

"_Keiko, I have a mission for you. You are to retrieve a person. Very powerful, but extremely volatile. It is a matter of honor that we do this."_

From the envelope, the woman drew a picture of a set of twins with white hair and similar amulets. On the picture, the one with the golden amulet was circled in marker pen.

"_A child, okashira? Is this some sort of joke? How can this……brat be of any use to us?"_

Raising an eyebrow, the old man replied "_These, my dear, are the sons of Sparda. You know of him. Your grandfather, Aoshi, promised him that his heir will be instructed by us. Sparda disappeared 10 months ago off the coast of France. His house was ransacked 3 days ago. Supposedly only this boy made it out alive. He came into his full power the very same night and according to our sources, is heading for London. His name is Vergil. You are to bring him here by ANY means necessary. Any items you may need, I will grant."_

Raising an eyebrow, the woman said_ "May I take the Mugenjin, okashira?"_

"_You scare me more with each passing day, daughter" _the old man replied raising an eyebrow. "_Do as you please. But don't make a mess"_

She rose with a mischievous look on her face, went to the door, and before exiting replied _"I'll keep my receipts"_

* * *

Vergil's light footsteps could barely be heard in the dim, shady alley he was currently crossing. That is why the whisper of multiple voices caused a sudden awareness of someone or some_thing_ else's presence too close for comfort.

"_**Who is the boy? ... Smells like demon… no, no… human… no, both. Doesn't look dangerous, does he? … Let's give him a warm welcome… yes, closer…" **_

The wall on his left seemed to slowly expel a giant blob of something while the pavement in front of him seemed to bubble out the blob's brother…or sister… or…

His sixth sense told him that another someone was joining the reunion, approaching fast from behind. Not very thrilled at the addition and annoyed at his irrational senses that were telling him it was someone both familiar and alien, he turned. Black overcoat, over-sized revolver matching oversized metaphorical balls cocked on the blob siblings … a nuisance.

"This is no place for a kid, kid. Now run along and lemme do my… well shit, kid! That" he pointed emphatically at Vergil's sword "is not an appropriate toy for your age group. Now gimme the thing before you drop it and cut off a couple o'toes." ***bang*** "Wait yer goddamn turn, you ugly fuck! I'm trying to have a conversation with this kid here! Show some manners, will you?" However, the writhing blob on the ground was more preoccupied with the hole it had recently acquired than the man's lecture on proper etiquette. Turning to Vergil, "Demons these days… no manners whatsoever. Why, back in my day…"

The doughnut-shaped thing's sibling decided that that was an opportune moment to attack. So it did. And it got a sword sheath back-hand for its troubles.

"I'll leave you to your… friends, sir. I have business to get to in the City."

Almost out of the troublesome alley, Vergil heard three more gunshots before a hand planted itself firmly on his shoulder. _"You look like you frog-marched through a war zone, kid. Why don't you let me take you back home and we'll have a nice chat about where you got your hands on THAT", he said pointing at the sword clutched in the boy's hand._

Vergil reached up and plucked the offending limb from his shoulder. Apparently that guy needed things spelled out very clearly and slowly for him to get it. _"I don't need a ride. Excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."_

Picking up the pace to put as much distance between himself and the nuisance, another one picked up where the other had left off. An ever vigilant and helpful policeman.

"_Put the weapon down and step away from it, son. Now!"_

He turned to look at the police officer. Another nuisance, one with a badge and currently trying to grab his sword. Correction – grabbing his sword. And since all stupidity must be rewarded, the nice police man was left clutching his bleeding leg courtesy of the blue blade that'd appeared out of thin air and firmly imbedded itself in it. Yes, Vergil could tell that his sword was annoyed. No one touched it without paying the price.

He turned to go but stopped and looked at the downed man again. The officer's radio was sent flying a hundred feet away to meet its wiry Maker. No need to broadcast his latest deeds, now was it? _"One of these days, I swear I'll leave you in the pouring rain to rust, you annoying kitchen knife…"_

Taking a look at his surroundings and seeing no one, he rounded the first corner only to come face to face with Nuisance Nr. One's gun muzzle.

*sigh* _"It never ends…"_

"_Not so fast, kid! Just what in God's name was that? First you slap away a demon like it's a damn fly, next you make cop shish kebab! What's with the swords popping out of friggin' thin air?! Gimme one very good reason not to put two into you, demon." _

Rolling his eyes at his luck, Vergil couldn't help getting a jibe at his sword … **again. **_"Look what __**I **__get because of __**you **__showing off, you stupid sword. You're more trouble than you're worth."_

"I'm no demon, **sir.** I'm half human. Now if you don't mind, I intend to get to my meeting without attracting any more attention. Now holster that thing and let me be … Please", he added as an afterthought seeing that the man was developing a very pronounced eye twitch.

It didn't help much, since the man cocked his gun. So he fingered his sword's hilt just to be sure. A finger touched the trigger and that was all it took. The man could only fleetingly see a blue aura envelop the boy and the red glow of his eyes before the pavement rushed up to meet his face. He was sooo going to get a migraine from that blow.

* * *

The phone rang startling Keiko out of her musings. A call from HQ. Good.

"_Hai?"_

"_Keiko-sama, we have some new information. Sparda had a lawyer in London, one Nicholas Blair."_

"_And you think the boy might seek this Nicholas Blair…"_

"_Yes, the Okashira wants you to verify if the boy went there. The office is on…"_

"_Hmm, good. All is have to do is go to there and wait for the boy to show up. Sounds simple enough."_

"_If you meet the boy, introduce yourself and explain why he should come with you."_

"_And if I need to… persuade him in case he refuses?"_

_*silence*_

"_Alright, alright, I get it. I'll only talk to the boy. Sheesh, you're no fun." _

* * *

The man finally picked himself off the ground muttering about the state of his clothes while he patted the dirt and dust off. "_Bloody hell… Now __**that **__wasn't your regular every-day demon. Too bad he's not on my to-do list… would 'ave been fun ta fight 'm."_

A cell phone rang causing him to pat himself a second time in search for the elusive gadget. Ah, there it was!

"_Tony Redgrave. Your dime, start talking."_

"_How many times have I told you to drop the cheesy intro, Tony? It's not smart or cute. Anyway, I have a job for you."_

"_Spill"_

"_Ahem… As you know, Sparda is MIA and his house in Britain was burned to a cinder. Rumor has it, that his kids made it out of the fire and one might even be seeking out Nick Blair, the family solicitor. Pay him a visit and pick the kid up. I've just emailed you a photo of the boy. He carries a Japanese sword and…"_

"_Oh, lemme guess… very long blade, black sheath with silver fittings, white hilt wrap… Did I miss anything?"_

The man on the other end sounded surprised_"And just how did you know __**that**__, Tony? Turned psychic on me?"_

"_I met him, like…"_checking his watch_ "15 minutes ago. In an alley. I pissed him off and he knocked me out. Who wants 'm?"_

"_Alessandro Angellini, the Italian billionaire. His people attracted too much attention, so he turned to us. He's paying us 500 thousand for the delivery of each of his grandsons. Unharmed."_

"_Gimme the lawyer's address. I think it's time I paid him a visit." _

* * *

The sound of fluttering cloth made Vergil look up. High above the alley, clothes were gently swaying into the breeze, pegged on their clothesline. A shirt, black pants and some socks that looked to be about his size… seemed like his luck was finally turning. Concentrating on the thin piece of string keeping the needed garments from him, two ghostly blades appeared with a hollow metallic sound. And the clothesline was no more.

You're getting better at this, kid

An ordinary looking boy walked out of the alley, carrying something long and cloth-wrapped. No one paid him any mind as he walked down the street and entered a phone booth. After consulting the phonebook, a few moments later he exited and started walking again. Anyone who might have noticed the youth soon forgot all about him.

* * *

A well furnished office. Wood paneling on the walls, a plush looking carpet on the floor, a plant here and there to give the place some semblance of life, and of course a bored looking secretary behind her desk. Typical. Keiko threw no more than a cursory glance at all this and strode purposefully towards the girl industriously doing her nails.

"_Is Mister Blair available? I need to speak to him."_

"_Do you have an appointment, ma'am?"_ the girl replied deigning to raise her eyes from her fascinating manicure.

"_Indeed I do. I am his 5 o'clock appointment. However I am in a hurry and need to speak to him now. Understood, miss?"_ Keiko replied giving the secretary her patented evil eye.

Visibly swallowing, the secretary nodded. _"Yes, m'am. The second door to the left. He's not with a client now, so he's free to see you."_

Giving the secretary a smile reserved for rather stupid dogs who'd managed to do a simple trick, Keiko went for the lawyer's office door, weapon case in hand. Her fingers had barely wrapped around the door knob when she heard a slight commotion in the room she'd just left. Turning around she saw a rather tall man, wearing a black overcoat, heading determinately towards the same door as she was. His determination however was ruined by his general appearance. To put it short, he looked like a kid who's just had his ass handed to him and was struggling to convince his mom that his clothes had gotten that way all by themselves.

The secretary appeared in hot pursuit right after him and barely restrained herself from yanking him back by his coat sleeve. "_Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait. The lady got here before you." _

He turned to Keiko with a slightly surprised look on his face as if he'd only then noticed her presence.

"_Ah, right. Where are my manners? Sorry, miss"_. He bowed slightly.

He'd turned to take a seat like a good little boy when the door opened a third time. And as people say: third time's a charm… Vergil came in.

"_**YOU!"**_ shouted both Keiko and the man not believing their luck. And Vergil slapped his forehead not believing **his** luck either. _"I'm getting more popular by the minute."_

The secretary dropped into a chair with an audible thump shaking her head at her luck… "_And this was such a peaceful day too…"_

* * *

A completely strange woman and the nuisance from the alley were staring at him in a decidedly heated fashion, almost like a wolf would a juicy rabbit. And since feeling like a rabbit wasn't something he particularly liked, he reached for the sword strapped to his back. The man raised his arms in a placating gesture.

"_Now now, kid… There's no need to reach for sharp, pointy things…" *swallow*" I just want to talk to you a bit. We're all friends here, see?"_

Vergil couldn't help rolling his eyes. I mean… how stupid did this guy think he was?

"First of all, don't call me kid. My name is Vergil. Use it. On second thought, don't. Your voice alone grates on my nerves." He ticked another finger and continued. "Secondly, last time we met you were itching to shoot me, so sod the hell off before I take matters into my own hands… again! Thirdly…"

But sadly he didn't get to finish what was rapidly turning into a very satisfying Rant Fest against the Pest, because a door opened and out came the second most wanted man on everyone's list. The lawyer. A very annoyed lawyer.

" I believe that the reason you all barged in here was because you wished to speak to me. So step into my office before you get on my nerves."

"Ah, Mr. Blair! My name is Keiko Shinomori and I've come to speak to you about him", the strange lady chirped while gesturing towards Vergil, much to the boy's displeasure.

"Yeah, me too", the Pest couldn't help but grin when he saw the darkening scowl on the _kid's_ face.

"Into my office. All of you! Now!!!"

Reduced to short sentences and with a throbbing vein on his temple, the lawyer rushed them all into his office almost by strength of his glowering alone. The door slammed shut and the secretary sagged in relief.

* * *

In the office, the three seated themselves as far away from each other as the space allowed. Looking at them, Blair prayed for patience.

"I have received calls from both your superiors, Miss Shinomori, and from your grandfather, Vergil. Both are asking that you be sent to them right away. I have no idea what your superior wants with a minor, Miss, so I am not inclined to hear any objections until I know what your intentions are."

"Oh! But of course, Mr. Blair. You see, years ago, Mister Sparda pulled a few strings and had my superior agree to have his son enrolled at our training facility to prepare him for a military career. If you will give me a moment, I'll have the signed papers faxed over."

***cough* **bullshit** *cough***

In his corner Tony Redgrave suddenly found himself seized by an incontrollable coughing fit.

"Would you like to share your opinion with us, Mister…"

"Redgrave. Tony Redgrave. I've been **hired** to bring the boy to his grandfather's house in Tuscany. And I think the story lil' 'Miss training facility' just fed you is full o' shit."

Keiko raised an eyebrow – uncivilized ruffians were not worth the trouble. Vergil snickered – who knew the Pest could prove to be such comic relief when its attention was not focused on Vergil himself? And Mr. Blair slammed his hand down on the desk, catching everyone's attention.

"Mind your language, sir! Miss, have your superior fax me. And you," pointing an unsteady finger at Tony, "will get me the boy's grandfather on the phone. Maybe this way we'll finally settle this before I get another migraine to supplement my current one."

The sounds of phone numbers being dialed and rapid telephonic conversations filled the office. For a few moments, the lawyer allowed himself to unclench the fierce grip he'd been having on the armrest of his chair. This was not a good day… A phone ringing and the gentle humming of the fax machine snapped him out of his musings.

"_Hello, Mr. Angellini. Yes, I have him in my office…. Yes, there is someone from the Japanese Army Intelligence here…. Yes, I'll pass on the message."_ The line went dead.

"_Miss Keiko, Mr. Angellini asked me to tell you that he'd not been made aware of his son-in-law's deal with your superiors. He would like to speak with them and afterwards he will inform me of what is to do with the boy."_

Hearing this, Keiko snatched her cell phone again and dialed her father to clarify this mess already. Needless to say, the call was very short. 

Putting the phone in her purse, she ran a speculative glace over Vergil, who'd sat quietly until then, watching their debacle. She went to him and extended her hand to the boy giving him the sweetest smile in her arsenal.

"Hello, Vergil. My name is Keiko. Nice to meet you."

The promise of horrible pain that he could see in her eye when he looked at her like she'd sprouted leeks out of her ears though, prompted him to quickly grab her hand and shake it. He was antisocial, not suicidal.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Keiko."

"I'm glad ter meet ya too, kid!" Tony couldn't help but add with a grin. And was promptly ignored.

The office phone rang again and Mr. Angellini's cultured voice could be heard on the speaker.

"_I have conferred with Miss Shinomori's superiors, Mr. Blair. Indeed, all is in order. She may escort my grandson to their facility to receive training. An assistant of mine will send over the necessary papers and passport for Vergil. Now, would you kindly put Mr. Redgrave on the line? I wish to have a private chat with him."_

"_Of course, sir."_

Tony ambles to the desk and picks up the receiver.

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_You are to accompany the boy and be my contact there. I have already negotiated with your boss, and you are as of this moment under my employment. My grandson is in your care, Mister Redgrave. You will let no demon harm him and you will bring him back to me safely in 24 months' time. Those are the terms agreed with the young lady's superiors."_

"_Sounds nice, mister. How much is the pay?" _he couldn't help the grin that stretched on his face. Demanding customers like the kid's grandpa always paid good money.

"_You will get 9500 dollars a month, paid on the 15__th__, and receive an apartment rented for your use in Tokyo in the close vicinity to the training facility." _

If possible, Tony's grin stretched even wider. _"Make it 10000 and I'm your man."_

"_Done. You are to leave for Japan as soon as the boy's papers arrive."_

The line went dead again. Vergil rose from his chair and took his sword. Apparently the show was over and he was to get some sort of military training in Japan. And the dragon lady was marching towards him with a determined glint in her eye. Joy…

"_I have a feeling we'll get along very well, Vergil."_

And there was that creepy sweet smile again. He was almost certain that she did it just to unnerve people.

"_Meet me back here in 24 hours to get on that Tokyo plane, sweet cheeks?" _

And the Pest goes and opens his mouth again… *sigh* … that should be declared a crime against intelligent verbal communication.

"_As if. You can do whatever it is that two-pence punks do in the meantime, but he," she stressed pointing at Vergil, "is coming with me. Objections anyone?" _

(A.N : I have to thank my friend who edited out the lamest pieces of the initial draft and replaced them with better pieces. Secondly, if you don't have an inkling already, the name Tony Redgrave is from the first DMC novel. Dante uses this alias to hide his true identity. Thirdly, I have to apologize for the slow updates. Inspiration comes very hard. )


	6. Intermission 2: The wizard, the statue

Intermission : The wizard, the statue, and the body

Light came through a window in the right side of a huge throne room. The whole place seemed devoid of life except for a white marble statue seated on a stone throne. It has 6 massive wings and 3 eyes. The room bears the marks of extensive combat. A man with snow white hair lays sprawled in a corner and seems to be watching the doors, even though his eyes are closed. He wears what seems to have remained of a three piece business suite: the shirt is heavily torn, the trouser legs torn beyond recognition, and the vest tattered as if repeatedly stabbed. Far from his reach lie 2 guns, one silver and one black, with scorch marks on them, and a halberd shaft jammed into the barrel of the silver. The statue on the throne has its gaze on him and gives the impression of regarding him with a bored, though inquisitive look.

The doors open with a loud noise, and 2 things walk in. They look nothing like human. One wears a heavy bladed armor, the other a heavy robe. The one in the armor has no flesh where the face should be, only bone and its left eye socket is empty. The robed one is no beauty king himself: grey skin, pointed ears and yellow eyes with vertical slitted pupils.

They stop a few feet from the throne and bow to the statue.

"Your majesty, we have come as requested. What are your…" the armored thing begins, but is cut short when the statue lifts and arm from the arm of the throne and gestures him to stop talking. As the hand moves, an aura like lightning starts to surround the entire body of the statue, and an image of three glowing red eyes seems to float behind the throne.

" Bolverk….. you went overboard fighting him" gesturing towards the man in the torn suit, " and if I am to use him, I will need to restore his body. For your excess of zeal you will relinquish your familiars to my control until I return." Turning its eyes towards the robed creature "Janos, I want the body in perfect condition to use for my…… trip to the Human Realm. As fast as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

Janos bows and goes over to examine the body. As he reaches the guns, he pulls the halberd from the barrel of the gun and throws it over his shoulder to Bolverk. Bolverk snatches the weapon out of the air and straps it across his back without pause. Janos draws closer and kicks the man to see if he is alive. No movement. He leans over him and draws a couple of signs into the air, and the body is enveloped in a white light, which then turns green. Janos raises his head and addresses the statue "My lord, he is not dead. Would you like me to finish him off, so the transference ritual will hold better?"

The statue turns its head with a swift movement, and its features assume a malicious look. "No, seal the soul so I will have no trouble controlling the body."

Janos nods. "The transference ritual will take 9 months to set up and the restoration of the body will take 3 more days. It will ensure that……"

Janos stops mid speech, as the statue slams a fist on the arm of the throne "You will do it in 6, if you know what's good for you, Janos!"

"But Master, if I don't pay enough attention to the seals on the body, and the bond to your temporary vessel, HE may be able to fight you off, or even regain control of the body. You taught us to be thorough and I do not wish to fail you, Master."

Slamming its fist even harder the statue bellowed again "Six months, Janos, not a day more. And you will do it as well as if it took you 9. If you botch it, I'll feed you to Freki and Geri, and you know they like to play with their food…."

Janos swallowed visibly. He bows and stammers without looking at the throne "I will do as you wish, Master. 6 months and then you will be able to walk into the Human Realm through Sparda's seals. I will do my best."

Bolverk chuckles, pretending to study the gouges in the floor.

The statue's face forms into a smile. "You are dismissed, Bolverk, Janos."

Bolverk and Janos bow and leave. Outside the doors, Bolverk slaps Janos on the back comfortingly "The mouth on you, Janos! Emperor Mundus burned your predecessor to a crisp for a lot less lip than you gave him today. It seems he does have a soft spot for you after all."

Janos scowls "If that is how he treats those he likes, no wonder Sparda destroyed his body before sealing the portals to the Human world." watching Bolverk's bony features trying to imitate surprise with amusement" Why do you think he wants to use his body?"

"No idea. Maybe because none of us can go through the seal. He must derive some seriously twisted pleasure from stealing his enemy's flesh."

Bolverk stops and asks with a strangely surprised voice "The Emperor is going to use HIM for a puppet body ??"

Janos nods, then disappears in a cloud of darkness.

Bolverk shakes his head "This warlock is out of his mind if he thinks he can turn Sparda into a puppet body for Emperor Mundus…..Might be fun to watch though"


End file.
